contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Modèle:Lien AdQ
|| af = en afrikaans | als = en tosque | am = en amharique | an = en aragonais | ar = en arabe | arz = en arabe égyptien | ast = en asturien | az = en azéri | bar = en bavarois | bat-smg = en samogitien | be | be-x-old = en biélorusse | bg = en bulgare | bn = en bengali | br = en breton | bs = en bosnien | ca = en catalan | ceb = en cebuano | cs = en tchèque | cy = en gallois | da = en danois | de = en allemand | dv = en divehi | el = en grec | simple | en = en anglais | eo = en espéranto | es = en espagnol | eu = en basque | ext = en estrémègne | fa = en persan | fi = en finnois | fo = en féroïen | frr = en frison septentrional | gl = en galicien | gv = en mannois | he = en hébreu | hi = en hindi | hr = en croate | hu = en hongrois | ia = en interlingua | id = en indonésien | is = en islandais | it = en italien | ja = en japonais | ka = en géorgien | km = en khmer | kn = en kannada | ko = en coréen | krc = en karatchaï balkar | kv = en komi | la = en latin | li = en limbourgeois | lmo = en lombard | lo = en lao | lt = en lituanien | lv = en letton | mk = en macédonien | ml = en malayâlam | mr = en marâthî | ms = en malais | mt = en maltais | nah = en nahuatl | nds-nl = en bas-saxon néerlandais | nl = en néerlandais | nn = en norvégien nynorsk | no = en norvégien | oc = en occitan | pl = en polonais | pt = en portugais | ro = en roumain | ru = en russe | sco = en scots | sh = en serbo-croate | sk = en slovaque | sl = en slovène | sq = en albanais | sr = en serbe | sv = en suédois | sw = en swahili | szl = en silésien | uz = en ouzbek | ta = en tamoul | te = en télougou | th = en thaï | tl = en tagalog | tr = en turc | tt = en tatar | uk = en ukrainien | ur = en ourdou | vec = en vénitien | vi = en vietnamien | vo = en volapük | wa = en wallon | yi = en yiddish | yo = en yoruba | zh = en chinois | zh-classical = en chinois classique | zh-min-nan = en minnan | zh-yue = en cantonais | #default = dans une autre langue}}|}} Qualite Lien ab:Шаблон:Link FA af:Sjabloon:Link FA als:Vorlage:LinkFA am:መልጠፊያ:Link FA an:Plantilla:Destacato ar:قالب:وصلة مقالة مختارة arz:قالب:Link FA bar:Vorlage:Link FA bg:Шаблон:Link FA bn:টেমপ্লেট:Link FA br:Patrom:Liamm PuB bs:Šablon:Link FA ca:Plantilla:Enllaç AD ceb:Plantilya:Link FA cs:Šablona:Link FA da:Skabelon:Link FA de:Vorlage:Link FA dsb:Pśedłoga:Link FA el:Πρότυπο:Link FA en:Template:Link FA eo:Ŝablono:LigoElstara es:Plantilla:Destacado et:Mall:Link FA eu:Txantiloi:NA lotura fa:الگو:Link FA fi:Malline:Link FA fo:Fyrimynd:Link FA ga:Teimpléad:Nasc AR gl:Modelo:Link FA he:תבנית:Link FA hr:Predložak:Link FA hsb:Předłoha:Link FA hu:Sablon:Link FA hy:Կաղապար:Link FA ia:Patrono:Link FA id:Templat:Link FA io:Modelo:Link FA it:Template:Link AdQ ja:Template:Link FA ka:თარგი:Link FA kk:Үлгі:Link FA ko:틀:Link FA la:Formula:Link FA lt:Šablonas:Link FA lv:Veidne:Link FA mk:Шаблон:Link FA nl:Sjabloon:Link FA nn:Mal:Link FA no:Mal:Link UA oc:Modèl:Ligam AdQ os:Шаблон:Link FA pl:Szablon:Link FA pt:Predefinição:Link FA ro:Format:Legătură AC ru:Шаблон:Link FA sh:Template:Link FA simple:Template:Link FA sk:Šablóna:Link FA sl:Predloga:Link FA sr:Шаблон:Link FA sv:Mall:Link FA sw:Kigezo:Link FA szl:Szablon:Link FA ta:வார்ப்புரு:Link FA te:మూస:Link FA th:แม่แบบ:Link FA tr:Şablon:Link SM uk:Шаблон:Link FA vi:Tiêu bản:Liên kết chọn lọc vo:Samafomot:Yüm YG yi:מוסטער:רא yo:Àdàkọ:Link FA zh:Template:Link FA zh-classical:Template:Link FA zh-min-nan:Template:Link FA zh-yue:Template:Link FA